<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater weather by Lollipop_Panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326915">Sweater weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda'>Lollipop_Panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Mizuno is also smitten, Tsuzuru is smitten, love languages and navigating them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minagi Tsuzuru has never been very good at accepting gifts. </p><p>One of Mizuno Kaya's love languages is gift-giving. </p><p>Still, they meet somewhere in the middle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyyy! </p><p>So... the fall outfits happened huh? </p><p>This entire thing is born from meela coming to me with a "hey dandelions, I know it's Tsuzuru's flower but what if Mizuno gave Tsuzu that sweater?" and me going " GASP! DANDELIONS ARE <em>THEIR</em> FLOWERS!!!" and.. here we are...? </p><p>meela also made absolutely AMAZING art that you can see <a href="https://twitter.com/hinatehajime/status/1301530084810149889?s=20">HERE (please check it out she's amazing)</a>, and that I drew inspiration from for the gifting scene. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this plotless little thing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Tsuzuru has stepped into Kaya’s apartment and removed his shoes, he lets out a quiet sigh to steel himself and turns on his boyfriend, who has been nervous and fidgety for the entirety of their lunch-date. </p><p>As cute as Kaya can be when he gets like this - not dissimilar to how he was during their first few months of friendship-turned-dating, where the man would fret over the tiniest of details - Tsuzuru would much rather he be comfortable and relaxed. </p><p>“Okay, spill,” he says, not unkindly, gently taking Kaya by the hand and tugging him into the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling Kaya down with him. </p><p>There, he wraps an arm around his shoulders so that his tiny - he’s not tiny, not really, Tsuzuru just likes seeing Kaya’s cheeks puff indignantly - boyfriend can curl into him if he so desires.</p><p>And desire he apparently does: Kaya is quick to chuckle nervously and pull his feet up onto the couch, snuggling into Tsuzuru’s side, the shy side that had steadily dissipated over the months making it’s appearance temporarily, something Tsuzuru finds both endearing and a little amusing, considering this is the same Mizuno Kaya that had trapped him against the kitchen counter just yesterday and smiled at him impishly before leaning in to kiss him and- Tsuzuru forces the memory out of his mind, clearing his throat as his cheeks start to warm. </p><p>“Well..? What’s wrong?” he coaxes gently, kissing Kaya’s temple, unable to stop himself from nuzzling into his hair a little - who can blame him though? It’s soft and fluffy. </p><p>Kaya stays silent for a moment, but he’s not tense, just fidgety, so Tsuzuru can at least surmise that it’s nothing too upsetting (or so he hopes). </p><p>Instead of pushing for answers however, he chooses to remain silent, giving Kaya all the time and space he needs to gather himself now they’re in the intimacy of Kaya’s apartment. </p><p>Patience is key sometimes, and Tsuzuru is very patient - has learned the art of it, between his siblings and the Mankai Company, and finds himself forever thankful that this same patience is what has ultimately led him here, in a relationship with one of the most wonderful men out there - and after several minutes of silence, Kaya huffs a quiet breath of frustration and carefully pulls himself away from Tsuzuru, cheeks aflame. </p><p>“So…” he starts, and Tsuzuru can’t help but tilt his head forward a little, trying to catch Kaya’s gaze as the other looks away, “I know you said I did not need to keep buying you presents- wait! Hear me out until the end!” he adds, catching the way Tsuzuru’s eyebrows lift in surprise, “It’s just, it was perfect and I couldn’t resist… Wait, I’ll just give it to you instead of trying to explain myself.” </p><p>Without another word, off Kaya goes, Tsuzuru watching him disappear into his (their, comes a tiny voice in the back of his head) bedroom before letting out a small sigh, a mixture of fond and guilty and resigned. </p><p>Tsuzuru isn’t always very good at accepting gifts, especially not when they’re ‘just because’ or without having anything to gift anything in return, but, as he’d quickly found out, one of Kaya’s love-languages is gift-giving, and so it has become his new reality that his boyfriend just gets him things whenever he sees something that makes him think of Tsuzuru. </p><p>Thankfully, after the second present, where Tsuzuru had been both flattered and a little uncomfortable, they had sat down and talked about it at length, and come to the agreement that they would both make an effort; Tsuzuru in learning to accept the gestures for what they were - a gift made out of a genuine desire to show affection - and coming to terms with the fact that he needn’t have anything to give in return other than his own affection (and maybe some brownies, Kaya says his brownies are to die for, Tsuzuru doesn’t really get it, but he’ll make all the brownies Kaya wants) and Kaya in agreeing to try and scale down his unending gift giving, and understanding that Tsuzuru will sometimes have a hard time accepting said gifts. </p><p>From the way Kaya has been fidgeting and fretting though, Tsuzuru suspects it’s going to be either expensive or a little unorthodox.</p><p>It’s not that Tsuzuru minds the gifts per se, in fact, he finds quite enjoys being doted on like this. But his upbringing and constant worry over money while growing up and all the way into adulthood has made it hard for him to accept people spending money on him when that same money could be used for something more useful. </p><p>The gentle <em>tap tap</em> of socked feet against the polished floor refocuses Tsuzuru’s attention on the present and he looks up to catch sight of Kaya returning. </p><p>Next thing he knows he’s jerking back a little in surprise as Kaya positively <em>thrusts</em> a yellow bag gift-bag at him, cheeks flushed and smile sheepish but no less bright and beautiful, and Tsuzuru is reminded that Kaya really does enjoy giving him things, that it’s one of his ways of showing love and affection, and that this is essentially Kaya putting his heart in gift-wrap and handing it over for Tsuzuru to do with as he pleases.  </p><p>Taking a steadying breath at the thought, it’s with reverence now that Tsuzuru takes the offered gift. </p><p>“It’s not much- well. It kind of is but it isn’t,” Kaya starts rambling, uncharacteristic and nervous, and Tsuzuru’s eyes move away from the present and back up to his boyfriend as Kaya sits back down onto the couch next to him. Tsuzuru takes in the way Kaya’s flush is spreading and the fidgeting has grown tenfold, going from a confident young man back to the anxious mess he was when they first tentatively became friends again. “I just saw it and thought of you. And- well, I’ll explain when you’ve opened it. I don’t want to ruin the surprise…” </p><p>Feeling guilty that Kaya is so nervous about giving him something, Tsuzuru sighs fondly and leans over to kiss his cheek, following up with a gentle nudge of his nose against the warm skin for good measure. </p><p>“It’s fine Kaya, stop fretting,” Tsuzuru reassures quietly.  </p><p>“But- We agreed that I wouldn’t get you too many presents and this is the second gift this week so I was worried you’d be upset but it was really too good to pass up and-mmphm!”</p><p>Kaya doesn’t get to continue on his anxious tirade; Tsuzuru doesn’t let him. Leaning in and capturing his lips in a clumsy but no-less gentle kiss, Kaya’s next words ending up muffled and surprised. A second later though, his partner relaxes and melts into the kiss, hand coming up to cup Tsuzuru’s cheek and tilt his head just so, slotting their lips together more comfortably and deepening the kiss. </p><p>Minutes later, Tsuzuru sits up from where he’d been hovering over Kaya, cheeks red as he remembers the reason he’d started the kiss in the first place. </p><p>Clearing his throat as discreetly as he can, Tsuzuru offers a hand to help pull Kaya upright, and picks the forgotten gift-bag back up from where he’d absently placed it on the floor during their impromptu make-out session. </p><p>“I said it’s fine… Better now?” he asks quietly, trying to play it cool but knowing from the way his cheeks burn and Kaya’s hair is ruffled and his lips pink, he likely looks far from cool. </p><p>At least he achieved his goal of getting Kaya to relax before he opens the gift, even if they’d taken a small detour in the process. </p><p>With a breathless little “Yes,” and a pleased twinkle in his eyes, Kaya gestures to the gift now, fidgeting again but only out of excitement, any trace of anxiety gone and out the window, and if Tsuzuru preens a little at the idea that kissing his boyfriend helps assuage his nerves, then no one needs to know. </p><p>He does file the knowledge away for later though. Just in case.</p><p>And so, finally, Tsuzuru opens the bag and pulls out what seems to be an article of clothing, glancing up at Kaya in surprise, starting to unfold it as the man starts rambling again, rushed and excited. </p><p>“I remember you said the other day, about wanting some nicer clothes for when we go out on d-dates. Even though I think you look fine as you are, but you specifically mentioned maybe wanting a nice sweater, and I saw this one and thought it was perfect.” </p><p>Tsuzuru, a little awed, holds it up, staring at the back of a cream sweater. It’s soft and looks incredibly comfortable, and Tsuzuru feels warm from the inside out as Kaya keeps talking.</p><p>“And I thought this would be a good compromise too, since I know you can struggle to accept gifts, but I always want to get you things to remind you I l-love you,” the way Kaya trips over the word ‘love’ will never not be endearing, “but this is a useful gift. I just hope it’s the right size, the store-clerk looked at me very strangely when they asked what size I wanted, I almost thought I would have to explain myself or lie but thankfully they dropped it. And it’s not too heavy, so you can either wear it on it’s own or over something els-”</p><p>“Kaya,” Tsuzuru interrupts, staring at the front of the sweatshirt now, where a small bouquet of dandelions rests, embroidered onto the left breast, “It’s perfect,” he whispers, looking up and smiling at his boyfriend lovingly, soft and warm and all sorts of fond as his cheeks flush from the intensity of the adoration he feels. </p><p>Kaya, lovely and beautiful, blushes and smiles brightly, “I’m glad, they had all sorts of flowers available but I had to request that they embroider the dandelions on because it’s not exactly a common flower. I couldn’t have anything else though, since it’s … Well, they’re our flowers, aren’t they?” at this, Kaya looks away, shy demeanour peeking through again, but Tsuzuru won’t have that, carefully pulling the soft material over his head, layering it over his hoodie, not caring that he’s already a little too warm, smoothing out the soft material in wonder. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” he repeats with feeling, unable to find a better word as he strokes the dandelions slowly before surging forward, scooping Kaya up into his arms and standing, holding him close as his boyfriend lets out a cry of surprise followed by a bright laugh as he’s lifted off his feet and into the air. </p><p>“I’m so pleased you like it,” Kaya trills, eyes shining and lips tugged into a bright smile. </p><p>“I love it,” Tsuzuru answers, squeezing Kaya, still holding him and grinning up at him. </p><p>They go to meet for a kiss, but the position is awkward and as much as Kaya tries to bend down Tsuzuru is holding him too high, arms wrapped firmly around his boyfriend’s thighs. </p><p>Their gazes lock, and a second later they’re laughing, bright and free, and Tsuzuru finally puts Kaya down, grinning down at him now as his other half wraps his arms around Tsuzuru’s neck to drag him down the few centimetres separating them. </p><p>“As much as I enjoyed being taller than you, this is better,” Kaya teases. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t like being reminded how tiny you are?” Tsuzuru quips right back, feeling light and happy. </p><p>“I’m normal sized, you’re just a giant with hockey player shoulders,” is Kaya’s easy retort. </p><p>“Hockey play- <em>what now</em>!?” Tsuzuru repeats, a little indignant and a lot amused. </p><p>“Hockey player shoulders. Now be quiet and put those lips to better use by showing me how much you appreciate me.” </p><p>There it is. The confidence Kaya has built up over the past few months, nerves and anxiety and uncertainty falling away to show a man so bright and self-assured that Tsuzuru sometimes struggles to keep up. </p><p>He wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>With an amused chuckle at his fake-pouting boyfriend, Tsuzuru brushes their lips together.</p><p>“Gladly.” </p><p>Receiving gifts isn’t always easy, but that’s okay, because Tsuzuru loves this man more than anything, writes entire plays out of love for him, forever thrilled that they’ve come this far, looking forward to every new moment they get to spend as a couple, learning to navigate together. </p><p>And if it means learning to accept a sweater here and some chocolates there… Well, Tsuzuru is sure he can get used to being loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(writer's block has been kicking my butt, but I am slowly winning harhar)</p><p>as usual, I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda">twitter</a> come say hi, or yell at me about these two !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>